


Crowley Gets Reamed

by Drakine



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Hastur (Good Omens), Alpha Ligur (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Crowley (Good Omens), Oral Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakine/pseuds/Drakine
Summary: Crowley sends a poorly written memo to Hell and in return Hell sends someone to evaluate him. Unfortunately this also happens at the same time that Crowley's heat is kicking in.





	Crowley Gets Reamed

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that I'm the very first post in this pairing.
> 
> Dubious consent is due to Crowley being in heat and also he doesn't feel safe saying no, however he does enjoy the sex.

“Shit, shit, shit shitshit!”

Crowley swept anxiously around his apartment, pausing occasionally in the plant room in order to scowl at the foliage, though it was more reflexive than anything as he tried to gather his thoughts. It did  _ not  _ help that anytime he paused for a moment his eyes drifted back over to The Memo, and then his stressed pacing started back up again.

The issue at hand was this.

Crowley was an omega. More specifically an omega going into heat. Which by itself was not a problem, in any normal circumstance Crowley would just close up his apartment, submerge himself in his bed and ride it out, all while doing his best not to make an effort.

These were not normal circumstances. It had started with a distracted memo Crowley had sent Hell about some achievement or another, and something in his wording or choice of dastardly deed had alarmed some paper pusher, and had kept alarming demons until it reached someone of a high enough rank to take initiative and send someone to come evaluate Crowley.

They’d done this before, but this was the only time they’d managed to time it perfectly with Crowley’s heat.

He spun back around, stalked over to the desk with the memo on it and promptly tossed the thing into a miraculously installed fireplace. 

There, no reminder.

Except the little voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Aziraphale saying, ‘you’re quite screwed.’

Crowley let out a high pitched whine, taking off his glasses so he could run his hands over his face. 

At the very least Hell always tended to send betas to do inspections, whether that was coincidental or not Crowley didn’t know, but that did mean that he could uncomfortably worm his way through the inspection, rattle off some misdeeds, and then send the demon along so he could get back to dealing with his heat alone.

He was going to be fine, this was fine.

There was a loud knock at the door and Crowley straightened up, placing his sunglasses on his face and sauntering over to the door with just a tad bit more hip waggle than usual. The demon knocked again impatiently and Crowley scowled.

“Alright alright I’m coming.”

He threw on his most charming smile, swung the door open, and froze.

This was not fine.

Because there standing on Crowley’s doorsteps were Hastur and Ligur, two of Hell’s most notorious alphas.

“Hello there Crawly.”

“Ngk”

Hastur grinned, pushing Crowley’s door open completely and letting himself inside, Ligur following close behind. After a moment Crowley recovered enough to close the door and turn to face the two of them.

“Well uh, this is unexpected.”

“What can we say, your latest report sent up quite a stir you know.”

He didn’t know actually, Crowley’s latest report had been written out in a rush so he could get on to lunch with Aziraphale, not that anyone needed to know that.

“Oh uh-m Mm yeah.”

Crowley was having a hard time focusing. See he’d already been on the verge of his heat but having two alphas that admittedly, didn’t smell all too horrible, with their full attention on him was sending all kinds of signals through his needy body.

Ligur gave him an odd look. “What’s wrong with you Crawly?”

He shook his head. He just needed to hold out until Hastur and Ligur left, and then he could figure himself out.

“Nothing, just uh, not sure which thing I did throw up such a fuss. Mind jogging my memory?”

He made to move past the two of the demons, get into a larger area like his office when Hastur snagged him by the arm and tugged him close.

“Eep”

“Hmmm,” Hastur squinted at Crowley for a moment before leaning in and  _ sniffing him. _ “Crawly, you never said you were an omega.”

Crowley’s heart sped up in his chest as Ligur leaned in to do the same, nose brushing against his neck and a rush of pheromones from the alphas had his knees going weak. All he could think to say was “Right er, yes I am. Terribly inconvenient. Shall we be getting on with that inspection?”

The twinkle in Hastur’s eyes was not promising.

“Oh no, in fact I think it was just a mix up, no I have a much better idea.” he threw a grin over Crowley’s head at Ligur and the other alpha’s hands found their way to Crowley’s hips.

“Oh yes,” added Ligur, “and seeing as how we went to all that trouble to get up here…. Well.”

Crowley made a few garbled noises in his throat, unable to get out anything other than a high pitched whine.

“Hear that Ligur? I think Crawly likes the idea.”

“Of course he does, omegas always like that sort of thing.”

Naturally it was the comment about omegas that had Crowley snapping out of it just enough to squirm out of the alpha’s grasp and away a few feet.

“Now guys, really, let’s talk about this.” he didn’t get any further before Hastur was making to grab him again and Crowley darted, ducking into his office and a split second from throwing himself out the window before a hand caught him and Crowley stumbled, letting out an ‘oof’ as he hit the floor and then another when Ligur’s body landed on top of his.

It was short work for the demon to collect Crowley’s wrists in one hand and pin him down, leaning in close to his ear.

“Oh no you don’t, you owe us, making us come up here all the way for nothing.”

Hastur snorted, “Almost nothing anyway, besides Crawly, it’s not like you won’t enjoy it.”

But that was the problem, Crowley didn’t think he’d enjoy it. See it wasn’t that Hastur and Ligur were demons, Crowley knew plenty of omegas that went on and on about how their alpha had doted on and satisfied them completely during their heats, with minimal to no injury. No the issue here was that Hastur and Ligur were well…. Hastur and Ligur. 

And Crowley was not excited to be bitten and scratched and torn and left unsatisfied and bloody while Hastur and Ligur made off with each other.

His rather anxious train of thought cut off when he felt teeth lightly sinking into the back of his neck, only now noticing the awful sent of distress he'd been putting off.

“For badness sake Crawly whatever is your problem now.” Hastur scowled at him, making some complicated gesture at Ligur and the alpha complied, letting go of Crowley’s neck and sitting back on his thighs so Crowley could lean up a bit. “You act like we’re discorporating you instead of helping you.”

Crowley’s silence was very telling, even to demons as dull as Hastur and Ligur.

“We’re not going to hurt you!” Hastur snapped, “at least not in a way you won’t like.”

Ligur nodded, “No sense ruining a perfectly good omega.” he got up off of Crowley, keeping an arm on his shoulder so the omega couldn’t run but the lack of suffocatingly heavy alpha on top of him helped Crowley calm down.

“Um, that’s, sure?”

He didn’t utter any protest, not as Ligur navigated Crowley over to the desk nor when Hastur came up behind Crowley, pressing up against his back in way Crowley’s heat raddled brain found really pleasant.

“Just relax Crawly, it’s not as though we won’t take care of you.”

And well, it wasn’t like he could say no anyway.

Crowley let some of the tension out, allowing himself to make an effort and his knees almost gave out when he did. Hastur and Ligur’s scent, which before had been mildly pleasant but not much else, overwhelmed him and sent a rush of slick down his thighs.

He couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, leaning back into Hastur while Ligur came up to his front and pressed close, enveloping Crowley and leaving him reeling.

“That’s it,” Ligur grinned and starting pulling at Crowley’s clothing, giving up a moment later and miracling it all away, “just let us have you.”

Crowley’s only response was to let out a whine and nod, going fully pliant against the two alphas who quickly joined him in getting naked. Hastur’s mouth found Crowley’s neck and Ligur leaned in, making like he was about to kiss Crowley only to settle on his jaw instead, working on sucking a mark into the skin.

Their hands roamed up and down his body, someone’s fingers ending up near his slick soaked hole and pushing in two with no warning.

Crowley arched between them, making a broken noise as the two alphas continued their ministrations, two fingers quickly becoming three and the hands on his hips tightened, stopping him from moving.

“You like that don’t you Crawly, can’t wait to have us inside you.” Hastur gave him a sharp bite to the shoulder, forcing Crowley to let out a soft hiss, “I should have known you’d be a needy omega.”

“Yessssss.” Crowley hissed, eyes slipping closed only to snap back open when he felt a hand removing his glasses.

“That’s better.” 

Ligur set the glasses aside, well threw them really, and went back to the task at hand, curving his fingers so they traced over Crowley’s prostate, thoroughly distracting him from the loss of sunglasses.

He moaned softly, cock hard and leaking against Ligur’s hip and he rutted against them, then rocking back onto the fingers in his ass. He was just setting up the perfect rhythm when the fingers pulled out and Ligur moved away.

“Wha-” Crowley almost smacked his head against the desk as he was shoved down onto it, catching himself at the last moment and hearing an unapologetic “whoops” from Hastur.

Crowley barely scrambled into position before there were hands on his hips and something decidedly  _ not _ fingers against his thigh and before he could so much as let out a strained “Pleassee” Hastur lined up, and slammed in to the hilt.

“Fuck!”

Crowley dissolved into wordless moaning as Hastur quickly struck up a rapid pace, pulling all the way out and slamming back in, his grip tight like Crowley was going to try and get away. That was the last thing on Crowley’s mind.

“Open up.”

A hand threaded into his hair, jerking his head up and Ligur lined his dick up with Crowley’s mouth, pushing in less roughly than Hastur had but not pausing to give Crowley any kind of break, sliding in until his lips were pressed against Ligur’s body. Thank Somebody he didn’t have a gag reflex.

And then the two alphas were off, their thrusts pushing Crowley back into the other and all he could do was lay there and take it, whimpering and moaning.

Hastur leaned forward, bracing himself above Crowley’s back in order to kiss Ligur, the two alphas making out only adding fire to the flame and Crowley twisted, trying to get a hand down to touch himself only for his wrists to be snatched up by Hastur, tucked behind his back and Crowley’s chest hit the desk.

“Oh no you don’t, you’ll come on our cocks like a good omega or not at all.”

Crowley whined and Hastur only thrust harder.

The new position allowed every stroke to graze along his prostate and with no time at all Crowley was leaking over the desk, trying to distract himself with sucking Ligur off the best he could.

He could feel himself getting close and all it took was Ligur leaning and muttering, “Next time we should both fuck his ass.” and then Crowley was gone, cum splattering against the side of his desk and he clenched down around both the alphas.

They fucked him through it and then some, pushing Crowley into oversensitivity and he  _ loved it. _ He let his body relax, allowing the two alphas to use his holes how they pleased.

It only took a bit longer, right when Crowley was about to actually start getting away Hastur grunted and his thrusts got less coordinated, more grinding against Crowley’s ass and he could feel the bulge there. Two more hard thrusts and Hastur’s knot popped in, Ligur following close behind with his own knot swelling up behind Crowley’s teeth.

His legs trembled, clenching down to milk Hastur’s knot while swallowing compulsively around the cock spurting come down his throat.

The three of them waited there a few minutes, winding down and Crowley winced when Hastur pulled free, Ligur waiting a bit longer before easing his own knot out. Hastur snapped, cleaning both alphas up.

Crowley didn’t move, staying filthily sprawled out on the desk, still covered in slick and come and let his eyes slip shut, waiting for the demons to leave him to suffer the rest of his heat alone.

To his surprise he found himself behind pulled up off the desk and then  _ picked up _ by Ligur.

“Where’s your bed?”

Crowley pointed the way, too shocked to do much else as the alpha carried him down the hall and then set him on his bed, looking Crowley over for a moment before miracling away the mess on him.

Then to Crowley’s utter bafflement both the alphas climbed into the bed with him, settling down on either side of him.

“Er.. um.”

Hastur rolled his eyes, pulling Crowley closer and Ligur swung a leg over Crowley’s.

“What? We said we would take care of you didn’t we?”

Ligur smirked, “Can’t just leave you alone, someone might come along and take advantage.”

Crowley wanted to snark ‘Oh what like you did?’ but he held his tongue, instead just wiggling until he was somewhat comfortable.

“So um about that”

Hastur glared.

“Crawly.”

“It’s Crowley, actually” he muttered

“Crowley.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Crowley blinked, a slow disturbing blink and then did as told, allowing himself to relax into the lull between his heat waves.

This could have gone worse.


End file.
